


Some kind of animal, cannibal

by InnittoWinit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Code Words, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Triggers, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, dni problematic mcyt, parent figure phil watson, please please dont sexualise this, this is literally my story im projecting, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnittoWinit/pseuds/InnittoWinit
Summary: Wilbur decides it's finally time to ask for help and Phil is very willing to provide it-PLEASE READ THE TAGS!! this could be really triggeringI didn't use the rape/non con warning bc I'm scared that irl shippers and problematic mcyt people might use those ones to search for fics. Please Please even if you are from those communities DNI, this is my story and I'm projecting onto Wil because i just really relate to him and idk i never had an adult who would help me with this. Just please dont sexualise this, i didn't go into much detail in this but everything Wilbur says in this is exactly what happened to me so just like,,, please just be kind I'm kinda going through it rn.If anyone thinks i crossed a line i'll take it down straight away
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Some kind of animal, cannibal

The truth of what had happened to him was revolting to say the least, it would make any sane person’s skin crawl and breath hitch. In fact, any kind of malice or harshness towards a child should be shamed on, what Wil had experienced was really just on the more extreme end of the spectrum. 

Truth be told, he hated all the sexual jokes his friends made, they made him light headed and feel like he might either pass out or have a panic attack but he never said anything, because he was a man, because he shouldn’t still be bothered by something that happened when he was a toddler. No matter how many times he had to shut everyone out and focus solely on trying to breathe and no matter how many times he laughed it off, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fix it this way. 

Everyone spoke about exposure therapy, how you could just fix your fears by letting yourself become accustomed to it, but deep down Wil knew this wasn’t a normal phobia, it was deep rooted trauma that he probably should have had checked out a long time ago. Maybe exposure therapy could work for some triggers too but he knew in his heart that, even if that did work, he certainly wasn’t far enough along his journey to be willingly exposing himself to them; whether it be actually talking to a professional or trying to make kinder decisions for himself, he knew there was a step that had to be taken before he could successfully even try that. 

So maybe that’s why he had messaged Phil at three in the morning.

He wanted someone to talk to, someone who would listen. He remembered telling his mother after it had happened and she had simply laughed and chalked it off as an overactive imagination, he remembered how guilty he felt when he realised nobody was going to believe him. The dirtiness that never seemed to wash off completely, the stolen innocence, the years of self-blame, Wil was sure that if only he’d had someone to talk to everything would be so much better. 

And maybe, just maybe, he could get his friends to stop with those jokes,or at least while he was around anyway.

“Phil? You up? Kinda wanna talk about something” The message had read. 

Normally he wouldn’t dare even try anything like this but it was late, he was tired and god dammit he wanted to feel comfortable with his friends. Considering it was so late, he had half expected to not get a reply until the next morning, so when Phil had replied asking what was wrong almost straight away, it had caught Wil a little off guard. 

‘Call?’  
‘Sure’ 

The familiar tune of discord’s ringtone filled Wil’s bedroom for the few seconds it took for him to answer, noting that Phil would probably want him to turn on his camera so they could talk properly, and so as he joined he did just that, making sure his mic and camera were both set up right. 

“Hey..”  
His throat felt a little horse, the mere knowledge of what he was about to be talking about already making bile rise in anticipation. 

“Ey mate, you doing okay?” 

There was really no use lying when he had got the man to call him in the middle of the night to vent so he simply shook his head pathetically. 

“I’m all ears. Advice, help, a shoulder, whatever you need I’m here. I know it’s a bit of a meme with me calling you my son but really Wil I do view you as my family…”

Wil felt his breath hitch in his throat as he tried his hardest to find the words to describe what was upsetting him but there just didn’t seem to be any that fit right.

“Take your time mate,”

Pushing a hand through his hair, Wil forced himself to start talking. Anything coming out was better than sitting in silence. 

“I was so young Phil..” There was an obvious mask of confusion over his friend’s face “I just can't fathom why someone would want to do it. I was a child, a toddler, why would anyone want that? It was so humiliating, they were all laughing at me”

That kind of crushing feeling you get in your chest whenever you say something and you don't know what the reaction might be was ever present as Wil sighed, eyes uncharacteristically hot and throat sore from the stress. Everything hurt. It was one of those situations where he desperately craved comfort, to be told it would be okay, that it wasn’t his fault, that they could change things to make him more comfortable..but he also wanted to push everyone away, curl up in his bed and ignore his phone, cry until his eyes were swollen. Everything hurt. 

Recounting what had happened, even in the minimal detail that he had provided, proved to be far too much. With shaking hands and a throat so sore he was sure it would wobble if he dared to speak, he tried to push his hair back again, this time clipping it back with a bobby pin to keep it out of the way. 

“Wil… are you saying what I think you are?” 

A slow nod 

“Oh Wil… Do you need to vent about it all first? No judgement here at all, I love you so so much and nothing is ever going to change that”

Another nod, but this time he waited for a moment before he could talk, it was getting exponentially harder to keep from crying.

“They were my neighbours. They were more than double my age at the time but uhm I think that’s why my mum let me play with them, I guess she saw them more as babysitters than anything.” He interrupted himself with a deep cough, trying to keep any semblance of control he had available.  
“One day we were playing at their house and-” 

That’s when he cut himself off, the dam finally breaking, letting red hot tears cascade down his cheeks as he clamped a hand over his mouth. Shaking his head over and over again, it was obvious what part of the story they were at. 

“Hey..hey… Wil what they did to you was revolting and they were horrible, horrible people because of it but I promise you, with literally everything I have, that what happened was not your fault. You were a child and what they did to you was disgusting but it’s disgusting for them, not for you. You’re the victim and that’s okay, none of this reflects badly on you, alright?”

After getting a weak nod in response, Phil silently decided to get some research in later on, just so he could make sure he could help as much as possible. 

“You’re so strong for having dealt with this for so long but you don’t need to do it alone anymore, is there absolutely anything we can do to help? If it’s something the others are doing too i’ll talk with them for you”

“...Can we stop with the sex jokes? I know its not real and everyone finds them funny but I can’t really think of any of that stuff without uh remembering”

Phil was quick to nod, already typing a message into the group chat telling them once everyone was awake they’d need to have a group talk.

“Anything at all, Wil. Of course we’ll stop that, we probably needed to have a talk about everyone’s boundaries soon anyway. I know right now everything probably seems like a bit much so how about, for anything you can’t think of right now, you message us a code word or something so we know the current topic is a bad one and we can quickly just move on without needing it explained”

Wil nodded, that sounded ten times better than what he had been anticipating, he knew Phil was loving but he had half expected a repeat of when he tried to get help as a child.

“Then, once you’re confident enough, we can get you talking to a therapist.”

A sigh escaped his lips, Phil really knew him down to a T didn’t he? Even being able to tell that he wouldn’t be comfortable talking to a professional yet, it was certainly comforting knowing somebody cared this much about him. 

“Code word can be...cinnamon, I’m probably gonna try and go to sleep Phil, thanks for just..y’know everything”

“Anytime. Sleep well, mate”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this story is really hard for me to post, in all honesty i just wanted to hear someone hearing my story and saying that it would be okay so that's why i wrote this. It would have stayed in the drafts but i realised that maybe theres people with similar stories who need to hear that it's okay and not their fault and like maybe some of those people arent able to write for themselves so,, idk,, this fic is just really hard for me to post, if anyone thinks i crossed a line ill take it down, im not really in the best place rn decision wise
> 
> Anyway if youre here bc you're one of the people that reads all my fics then i jus wanna say this isn't the same thing that i spoke about on my 'why i havent been updating recently' chapter of my other book, this is the event that kinda lead to that one ig


End file.
